Dzieci kapitana Granta/53
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Improwizowani żeglarze. Korzystając z ciemności nocy i snu podróżnych, Will Halley wraz z całą swą osadą uciekł na jedynej łodzi, jaka była przy brygu. Nie można było o tem wątpić. Kapitan, którego obowiązkiem było do ostatniej chwili pozostawać na pokładzie, pierwszy go opuścił. — Ci nicponie uciekli — rzekł John Mangles. — Tem lepiej, milordzie, unikniemy przez to wielu zajść przykrych! — Ja też tak myślę — odpowiedział Glenarvan — a zresztą pozostaje nam jeszcze na pokładzie kapitan John i jego towarzysze, jeżeli niekoniecznie zręczni, to przynajmniej odważni. Wydawaj rozkazy, a my je spełniać będziemy. Major, Paganel, Robert, Wilson, Mulrady a nawet i Olbinett przyklasnęli słowom Glenarvana, a zgromadziwszy się na pokładzie, oczekiwali na rozkazy Johna. — Od czegóż zaczniemy? — spytał Glenarvan. Młody kapitan powiódł wzrokiem po morzu, zauważył brak niektórych masztów na brygu i rzekł po chwili namysłu: — Dwa mamy sposoby wydobycia się z tego położenia; podnieść statek i udać się na morze, albo też dostać się do brzegu zapomocą tratwy, której budowa dość będzie łatwa. — Jeżeli okręt da się podnieść, to go podnieśmy — rzekł Glenarvan — to będzie najlepszy sposób, nieprawdaż? — Tak, panie, bo inaczej, gdybyśmy się już raz dostali na ląd, to cóż poczęlibyśmy, nie mając sposobu przewiezienia naszych pakunków? — Unikajmy brzegu — dodał Paganel. — Nie trzeba ufać Nowej Zelandji. — Tem więcej, żeśmy daleko od właściwego miejsca zapędzeni — dodał John. — Widoczne jest, że przez nieradność Halleya posunęliśmy się na południe. Około dwunastej będę mógł zbadać nasze położenie i jeżeli, o ile mi się teraz zdaje, jesteśmy poniżej Aucklandu, postaram się, aby poprowadzić statek wzdłuż brzegów. — A uszkodzenia brygu? — spytała lady Helena. — Nie zdaje mi się, pani, by były znaczne — odpowiedział John Mangles. — Maszt przedni zastąpię jakkolwiek i popłyniemy wolno wprawdzie, ale tam, gdzie będziemy chcieli. Gdyby jednak korpus brygu był uszkodzony, niepodobnaby było zepchnąć go na wodę; wtenczas zmuszenibyśmy byli dostać się na brzeg i udać się lądem do Aucklandu. — Najważniejszą więc teraz jest rzeczą zbadanie stanu okrętu — zadecydował major. Glenarvan, John i Mulrady zeszli na spód okrętu. Było tam mniej więcej dwieście tonn skóry wyprawnej, niedbale umieszczonej; łatwo było je wydobyć zapomocą windy. John kazał część tych pak wyrzucić w morze, żeby ulżyć okrętowi. Po trzech godzinach ciężkiej pracy, można było nareszcie dobrać się do samego dna. Pokazało się, że z lewej strony są dwa pęknięcia w tej wysokości, gdzie jest obłożenie bali wiązaniem. Że zaś statek pochylony był na prawy bok, więc otwory były nad wodą, która zatem nie mogła niemi wchodzić. Wilson zatkał je we właściwy w takich zdarzeniach sposób i pokrył blachą miedzianą, przystającą szczelnie. Wody na dnie okrętu nie było więcej nad dwie stopy. Przy pomocy pomp łatwo było ją stamtąd usunąć i tem samem ulżyć okrętowi. Zbadawszy tak kadłub okrętu, John przekonał się, że niewiele ucierpiał przy osiadaniu na mieliźnie. Wprawdzie część belkowania, wzmacniającego spód statku, skruszyła się i ugrzęzła w piasku, lecz można się było bez niej obejść. Wilson, obejrzawszy wnętrze okrętu, wszedł w wodę, by zbadać jego położenie od spodu. Pokazało się, że statek, zwrócony na północno-zachód, trafił na ławicę piasku grubego, jak stroma ściana przy głębszej wodzie ubitego; wpadł na nią przednią częścią spodu i werżnął się w nią głęboko dwoma trzeciemi swej długości. Część tylna statku leżała na wodzie głębokości pięciu sążni; ster był zatem wolny i do użycia. Było to bardzo szczęśliwe, bo nie potrzeba go było oswobadzać i można było użyć przy pierwszej sposobności. Na oceanie Spokojnym woda niewiele się wznosi w czasie przypływu — John jednak liczył na niego, że podniesie statek. Bryg wpadł na mieliznę na godzinę przed dojściem wody do zupełnej wysokości; od chwili, gdy morze opadać zaczęło, statek pochylał się coraz bardziej na prawą stronę, a o szóstej z rana, gdy stan wody był najniższy, pochylenie statku doszło do swego maximum; nie było więc już potrzeby podpierać go z tej strony. Sztuki drzewa, którychby na podpory użyć należało, pozostały na pokładzie — i John zamyślał zrobić z nich improwizowany maszt przedni. Pozostawało jeszcze ściągnąć statek na wodę, a tej pracy długiej i ciężkiej niepodobna było załatwić na czas, w którym przypływ morza będzie najwyższy. Należało stwierdzić, co się wówczas stanie ze statkiem, któremu znacznie ulżono. — Do roboty! — zawołał John. Improwizowani żeglarze stanęli gotowi na jego rozkazy. John kazał przedewszystkiem zwinąć żagle, które jeszcze nie były pościągane. Robert, major i Paganel, pod kierunkiem Wilsona, weszli na maszt bocianiego gniazda; party wiatrem jego żagiel przeszkadzał wydobyciu się okrętu z mielizny. Trzeba więc było go zwinąć, co też, choć z trudnością, uskuteczniono. Następnie z wielką pracą i trudem, szczególniej dla rąk, które nie były do tego przyzwyczajone, załatwiano się z innemi żaglami, w czem Robert, zwinny jak kot, śmiały jak chłopiec okrętowy, bardzo był pożyteczny. Teraz trzeba było spuścić na dno morskie ztyłu okrętu jedną albo dwie kotwice, a umieścić je tak, żeby działały w kierunku długości okrętu. Przy wznoszeniu się poziomu wód, kotwice, przytrzymujące tył statku, zmuszałyby tem samem przód jego do dźwigania się wgórę. Mając czółno, łatwo spełnić taką czynność i zrzucić kotwicę w morze w miejscu zbadanem poprzednio, ale nie było żadnej łodzi i trzeba było radzić sobie inaczej. Glenarvan był dość praktyczny, by rozumieć, że potrzeba kotwice zapuścić, żeby pomagały do oswobodzenia okrętu osiadłego na mieliźnie w czasie niskiego stanu wody. — Cóż poczniemy bez łodzi? — spytał się Johna. — Użyjemy szczątków masztu przedniego i próżnych beczek — odpowiedział młody kapitan. — Wprawdzie robota trudna będzie, ale nie niemożliwa; kotwice tego statku nie są wielkie — a byle się nie wyrwały z gruntu, w który będą zapuszczone, to mam zupełną nadzieję powodzenia. — A więc nie traćmy czasu, Johnie. Zwołano wszystkich, będących na okręcie, na pokład, żeby każdy przyłożył się do roboty. Odcięto toporem liny, przytrzymujące maszt złamany: z jego wiązań dolnych zrobiono rodzaj tratwy, pod którą przytwierdzono beczki, tak, że można było liczyć na to, że zniesie ciężar kotwic. Urządzono drygawkę dla władania tratwą, którą wreszcie sama podnosząca się woda posunie na tył statku; gdy zaś kotwica będzie już zapuszczona, to tratwę będzie można przyciągnąć do okrętu zapomocą lin. Zaledwie połowę roboty wykonano, gdy słońce stanęło już na południku; John pozostawił więc Glenarvanowi doglądanie roboty, a sam zajął się badaniem, w jakim punkcie się znajdują — bo na tej wiadomości wiele zależało. Na szczęście, znalazł w kajucie Halleya rocznik obserwatorjum astronomicznego w Greenwich i sekstant, zabrudzony wprawdzie, ale dający się użyć; wyczyścił go i wyniósł na pokład. Narzędzie to zapomocą szeregu ruchomych zwierciadeł zwraca na widnokrąg promienie słońca, gdy ono jest najwyżej. Żeby się obserwacja udała, trzeba skierować lunetę sekstantu na prawdziwy widnokrąg, tam, gdzie się łączy niebo z wodą; a tu właśnie ziemia wznosiła się w kształcie przylądka i, przecinając obserwatorowi widok horyzontu, niedopuszczała spostrzeżeń. W takim razie, zamiast widnokręgu prawdziwego, trzeba sobie utworzyć sztuczny; używa się do tego płaskiego naczynia, wypełnionego merkurjuszem, nad którem odbywa się manipulacja. Na pokładzie nie było merkurjuszu, ale John poradził sobie, używając płynnej smoły, której powierzchnia odbijała słońce wcale dobrze. Szczęście i to, że wiedział, pod jakim znajdują się stopniem długości, bo bez chronometru nie mógłby dojść tego; szło więc już tylko o wyszukanie szerokości i zajął się jej znalezieniem. Zdjął więc zapomocą sekstantu wysokość słońca nad widnokręgiem i znalazł, że wynosi 68°30'; odległość więc słońca od zenitu musiała wynosić resztę tego, co brakowało jeszcze do 90, zatem 21°30'. A że to było 3-go lutego, w którym to dniu, podług greenwichskiego rocznika, nachylenie ziemi do słońca wynosi 16°30', więc dodawszy do tego owe 21°30', pokazało się, że szerokością geograficzną, pod jaką się znajdują, jest 38-my stopień. Tak więc okręt znajdował się pod 171°21' długości a 38° szerokości. Może w tem obliczeniu były jakie błędy, wynikające z niedokładności narzędzi — ale nie mogły być znaczne i nie było co na nie zważać. Punkt ten odszukano na mapie Johnsona, którą Paganel kupił w Eden; pokazało się, że statek uwiązł przy wejściu do cieśniny Aotea, powyżej cyplu Cahna i na wybrzeżach prowincji Auckland. Że zaś samo miasto Auckland leżało na 37-ym równoleżniku, zatem burza spędziła statek z jego drogi o cały jeden stopień; o tyle więc trzeba było się posunąć, żeby się dostać do stolicy Nowej Zelandji. — Zatem będziemy musieli przebyć około 25 mil — rzekł Glenarvan — to bagatela. — Co jest bagatelą na morzu, byłoby bardzo trudne na lądzie — zauważył Paganel. — Zatem postaramy się, o ile to jest w siłach naszych, aby nasz statek spłynął na wodę. Postanowiwszy to, wzięto się znów do roboty. O kwadrans na pierwszą przypływ dosięgnął najwyższego punktu, ale nie dało się skorzystać z tego, bo kotwice nie były jeszcze zapuszczone. Niemniej John czuwał nad statkiem z pewnym niepokojem. Czy też spłynie, pod działaniem fal? Za pięć minut miała się rzecz rozstrzygnąć. Czekano. Coś trzasło kilka razy, jeśli nie wskutek podnoszenia się okrętu, to wskutek wstrząśnienia spodniej części pudła okrętowego. John dobrze wróżył sobie z tego na przyszłość, choć okręt dotąd nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pracowano dalej i o drugiej już tratwa była gotowa. Władowano na nią kotwicę, a John i Wilson zeszli na nią, przyczepiwszy do niej linę z okrętu. Odpływ morza sam ich unosił. Kotwicę zarzucili w odległości liny okrętowej, w miejscu, gdzie woda sięgała dziesięciu sążni głębokości. Trzeba jeszcze było zarzucić drugą, większą kotwicę. Spuszczono ją ze statku nie bez trudności, ale nareszcie i ją zarzucono dalej jeszcze niż pierwszą, na głębokości piętnastu sążni. John i Wilson powrócili na statek. Wciągnięto liny i bloki i czekano przypływu morza, który powinien dać się uczuć o pierwszej po północy. Mangles chwalił majtków, a Paganelowi dał do zrozumienia, że przy odwadze i pilności mógłby wyjść na jakiego niższego oficera marynarki. Olbinett pomagał także w robotach, poczem udał się do kuchni, żeby przygotować posiłek, bo wszyscy byli wygłodzeni. Po obiedzie John jeszcze raz rozważał, czy wszystko zrobiono, jak należy, bo nie trzeba nic zaniedbywać, gdy idzie o wydobycie statku z mielizny. Czasem obciążenie bagatelne nie da się rufie wydobyć z piasku. To też John kazał wiele z ładunku wyrzucić w morze, a różne ciężary poznosić na tył okrętu, by pomogły do wyważenia przodu. Nawet baryłki wodą ponapełniane tam zatoczono, żeby zwiększyć ciężar, a więc i siłę wyważającą. Już północ nadeszła, gdy tych ostatnich prac dokończono. Wszyscy byli niezmiernie strudzeni, co wcale nie było na rękę w chwili, gdy nie byłoby za wiele sił świeżych do spodziewanych czynności. To skłoniło Johna do urządzenia się inaczej. W tej chwili wiatr zesłabł znacznie, zaledwie kapryśna jaka fala pokazywała się na spokojnej wód powierzchni. Przyglądając się widnokręgowi, John spostrzegł, że ma się na zmianę wiatru z południowo-zachodniego na północno-zachodni. Z układu i koloru obłoków dobry żeglarz pozna takie szczegóły; Wilson i Mulrady potwierdzili zdanie kapitana. John udzielił swych spostrzeżeń Glenarvanowi i proponował, aby na jutro odłożyć operację ściągnięcia okrętu na wodę. — Moje powody są następujące — mówił. — Najpierw jesteśmy wszyscy niezmiernie strudzeni pracą całodzienną, a wielkich sił potrzeba do tego, co nas czeka. A potem, jeśli statek spłynie, to jakże nim kierować po nocy pomiędzy temi groźnemi skałami? Toć już lepiej działać przy świetle dziennem. Zresztą jest jeszcze jeden powód do zwłoki; wiatr, jak się zdaje, przyjdzie nam z pomocą, a to rzecz bardzo ważna; będzie popychał kadłub statku w tym samym czasie, kiedy woda go będzie podnosić. Jeśli się nie mylę, to jutro wiatr będzie wiał od północno-zachodu; wzniesiemy żagle na wielkim maszcie, a to nam pomoże do cofnięcia brygu na wodę. Powody były słuszne, Glenarvan i Paganel, najniecierpliwsi ze wszystkich, sami to przyznali i postanowiono czekać do jutra. Noc minęła szczęśliwie; swoją drogą zmieniano się dla baczenia na to, co się dzieje, szczególniej z kotwicami. Z nadejściem dnia sprawdziły się przypuszczenia Johna; — zaczął dąć od północno-zachodu wiatr dosyć mocny i wzmógł siły osady do operacji, której miano dokonać. John rozporządził wszystkimi, gdzie mają stanąć, co mają robić, gdy chwila stanowcza nadejdzie — a przygotowano wszystko w omasztowaniu i ożaglowaniu, co się dało przygotować. Była już dziewiąta rano; jeszcze więc cztery godziny trzeba było czekać do najwyższego przypływu morza. I tego czasu darmo nie stracono, bo urządzono maszt improwizowany na przodzie okrętu, żeby z jego pomocą tem łatwiej można było się oddalić z tych stron niebezpiecznych, jak tylko okręt spłynie. Do południa i to było skończone; nawet lady Helena i Marja Grant nie były nieczynne, bo pracowały przy urządzeniu żagli — z czego niewymownie były rade. Po tych wszystkich przygotowaniach statek niebardzo pięknie wprawdzie wyglądał, ale można było na nim puścić się na morze, byle nie bardzo oddalać się od brzegów. Przypływ wznosił się tymczasem; na morzu powstawały małe fale, wierzchołki skał i mielizn kryły się pod wodą, jakby morskie zwierzęta, zagłębiające się w płynny swój żywioł. Chwila stanowcza zbliżała się; gorączkowa niecierpliwość w naprężeniu trzymała umysły osób, znajdujących się na statku. Wszyscy milczeli, patrząc na Johna, i czekali jego rozkazów. John, przechylony przez poręcz, przyglądał się przypływowi, badając niespokojnem okiem liny, łączące kotwice z okrętem, a silnie naprężone. O pierwszej godzinie morze doszło największej wysokości; właśnie było w stanie spoczynku, to jest w owej krótkiej chwili, w której woda się już wznosi, ale nie opada jeszcze. Nie było co ociągać się z działaniem. Rozpięto żagle tak, by dął w nie wiatr w kierunku morza, a John wydał polecenie, by natychmiast wprawiono w ruch windy i dźwignie. Pod potężnem działaniem naprężyły się liny kotwiczne — kotwice trzymały wybornie i ani ruszyły się z miejsca. Należało działać szybko, bo pełne morze trwa zaledwie kilka minut i wkrótce miało opadać. Zdwojono usiłowania; wiatr dął tak gwałtownie, że żagle uderzały o maszty. Pewne drgnięcia dały się uczuć, statek zdawał się podnosić. Może siła jednego więcej ramienia pomoże do wyrwania statku z ławicy piaszczystej! — Heleno! Marjo! — wołał Glenarvan. Obie kobiety pośpieszyły przyłączyć swe siły do wysiłku towarzyszów. Nastąpiło jeszcze jedno drgnięcie, ale nic więcej — bryg nie ruszył się z miejsca. Odpływ morza już się rozpoczął — i okazało się, że nawet z pomocą wiatru i morza osada statku nie zdoła ściągnąć go na wodę.